Difficult Choices
by aysa004
Summary: Michelangelo never considered his feelings for his brothers…especially for Raph. Soon, he finds himself in an emotional roller coaster as he realizes that he is falling for the Nightwatcher as well!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Difficult Choices

Author: aysa004

Summary: Michelangelo never considered his feelings for his brothers…especially for Raph. Soon, he finds himself in an emotional roller coaster as he realizes that he is falling for the Nightwatcher as well!

Author's Note: Please enjoy this new fic. I'll try to finish 'Courage to Withstand' if I have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes wandered at the scene below him as he sat on his favorite rooftop. He felt envious of the fact that the humans below him, so careless and free to roam even in broad daylight. Even if he refused it many times, the thought seemed to jump back in his mind. Umans were capable of doing many things…jogging at exactly 5 in the morning, going inside a pizza parlor without anybody screaming their head off when they see you, having a decent job, getting married, having children, getting-

_Wait a second…__what am I thin__king??_Mikey blushed as he shook his head furiously,_No__no__ family of my own…no children..__no__ nothing!_

"Mike? Whaddya doin' there?" a harsh voice growled behind the blushing turtle.

"R-Raph?" Mikey turned around, his eyes greeted by dark ones."Hey there…bro.."

"Bro?Quit the cheap talk,Mike..you know your sin..I covered for you..again!"

Mikey closed his eyes,trying to contain his frustrations.

_Raph__ doesn't know my problems__..he__ doesn't know what I feel…what burden I'm carrying…he doesn't know me!_

"Are ya comin' or what? Splinter's gonna be so mad at us.."Raph's voice turned a little shaky."Come on..it's almost sundown.."

"No.."Mikey replied shortly, turning away from him."It's what I'm waiting for..sundown, I mean.."

"Sundown? Whateva,Mike. Sounds like Splinter's soaps getting' to ya head.."Raph smiled to himself as a thought struck him."Or maybe you're waitin' for Nightwatcher to appear,huh?"

Mikey blushed again. He was busted again. Why was Raph so good in knowing things he shouldn't know??

"Yeah..you blew it..I am waiting for him..it's just that…that.."Mikey exhaled as his heart pumped loudly. It was so difficult explaining his feelings..especially to someone like Raph, who was usually vain and cold.

Raph looked up the sky, noticing it was growing dark.

"Suite yourself, Mikey…" he said, pretending to sound annoyed."..don't blame me later for the consequences..", and with that, he disappeared through the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikey grew more and more disappointed as he waited for the Nightwatcher to appear, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He remembered Raph's warning about Splinter's consequence. He had lost all hope of meeting his idol when he suddenly heard the faint but familiar revving of motor on the road.His eyes twinkled happily as he saw the Nightwatcher speeding down the road. A few people noticed this as well and tried to greet the mysterious vigilante but changed their minds as the Nightwatcher made an annoyed sound via his motorcycle.

_That's the __Nightwatcher__..snobbish__ and mysterious!_, Mikey nodded appreciatively. He watched as his motor turned to a corner, and Mikey decided to follow him, leaving all doubts behind.

_**After a few moments…**_

Panting, Mikey dropped to his knees as the Nightwatcher stood below. He had parked his motorcycle near the alley and ran straight to the shadows. Mikey quickly stood in alarm as he searched with his eyes below for him. Had he lost him? Where did he head to?

"Looking for someone?" A deep dark voice that sounded so shallow that it sent chills down Mikey's spine. He turned and gasped softly as the Nightwatcher stood in front of him, looking heroic.

"H-h-Hi…"

A slight nod.

"I…I..I'm..Mikey.." a tongue flicked over dry lips.

Silence. Awkward silence.

"I..I'm you're biggest fan…"

"Like the other thousands out there.."the masked vigilante gestured the city.

Mikey blushed as the Nightwatcher surveyed him. It sent little jitters in his system, driving him mad by the very thought of the situation. He fidgeted in his place, his feet glued to the cold cemented floor. He wasn't really sure why he acted that way. He felt weak in the knees and wobbly all over.

_Love?__ That's so girly,Don! I'll never be in love, because being in love is ridiculous and downright stupid!_

Mikey remembered what he had said a few months ago to his genius of a brother, Donatello. He had asked what people in Splinter's soaps had been doing, acting all fuzzy and warm to each other. Don had laughed at his immature brother and had explained thoroughly what it was and what was causing them to act that way. Mikey shook his head fiercely and disagreed with the whole "falling in love nonsense". But now, standing in front of the Nightwatcher acting like a highschool girl falling in love with the hottest guy in school, he wished he had paid more attention to what Donnie had said.

"So…are you gonna stand there and stare at me all night?"

The startled turtle jumped back to his senses."I…I…"

_God, how embarrassing!_

"Mikey, stop acting all flustered! It's really annoying me!"

Orange frowned at the strange but familiar command of the Nightwatcher. A split second ago…he sounded like he knew Mikey all his life…like they were related…it sounded like….Raph.

"Is someone else out here?" He spoke out quite loudly.

"What the hell are you doing? Someone might see us!"

"I…I'm sorry…it's just that…I thought I heard my brother…."

The vigilante sounded alarmed.

"B-brother…? I…I'm not your brother!"

"I never said it like that…" Mikey blinked, feeling confused.

"You know what, I think you should go home now if you're noisy like this!" Frantic. Like he was hiding from something…or someone.

"What? But…but I…" Mikey tried to stop the masked vigilante who was acting so psyched out.

"Look, kid…I'll meet you another time, 'kay?"

"…………………………"

"Right…see ya!"

Mikey didn't move even after the Nightwatcher took his quick departure.

**A/N:** Gah! I'm so sorry if it's short…like the first chapter…and also the rest of my fics…but anyways…I hope you like them...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikey was careful in walking back towards the inner part of the sewers where they lived. Each step echoed through the darkness that made him think all of those midnight horror flicks he watched. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, he made it inside the living room of their "house". But no sooner did he take another step, Leo was already near the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Gah!" Mikey took a step backward in surprise. "Don't do that, Leo…you're giving me a heart attack!"

Maybe it was because they were brothers and they grew together in the sewers or maybe it was because Mikey was used to Leo lecturing him, but the moment Leo opened his mouth to respond, Mikey knew it was _**not**_ good.

"Way past your curfew! Michelangelo, don't you know that there are others that are worried about you?" Leo looked as though he was going to blow up. Mikey tried to hide a snigger."If this kind of attitude continues, I'm afraid it won't be dirty dishes you'll be cleaning…"

"Wait, what'd you mean 'dirty dishes'?" Mikey dreaded what he was going to hear. Leo seemed to notice this and frowned disappointingly."…you forgot, didn't you…."

"Well, I-"

"It wasn't a question…" Leo shook his head as he rounded at his younger brother."..you promised you'll do the dishes tonight…you promised last night when I did your chores…_again._"

"But I…" Mikey stared bleakly at his older brother, who sighed and turned away from him, a rough note on his steps. The once bright blue eyed turtle felt ashamed of himself. He had failed his brothers and his father many times now. He knew that everyone was annoyed and angry at him.

_Why don't you just grow up?_

_Maybe we should leave him here in the forest…Sensei wouldn't care anyway..._

All those words came from Don and Raph…but a simple _'__Mikey__'_ from Leo sent him into a hurricane of jumbled emotions. Leo was an expert in calling them by their nicknames, but with a more dramatic pang to it. Mikey had always admired Leo, but at the same time feared his lectures and his 'I'm the leader' attitude.

_Was __Raph__ feeling the same with Leo?_

The question suddenly popped in his mind. Raph, full of power and strength, would turn down meekly on Leo? No. Way.

"I'm surprised you aren't playing with the dishwashing liquid…"

"Acckk!" the plate in Mikey's slippery hand almost slid away, but it was a good thing his free hand caught it just in time.

"Good catch." Raph stated simply as he pulled out a chair. Even though Mikey wasn't facing him, he was sure the orange-banded turtle was blushing because of his clumsiness. Raph grinned, remembering the hours earlier where Mikey was acting flustered because he was facing the Nightwatcher.

"Want me to help?" he offered generously to his brother, who was having difficulty brushing the pizza crust off the plates. Mikey shook his head furiously, remembering Raph was there behind him.

"No..I..I can handle it…"

So, what happened?"

"What?" Mikey raised an eye ridge as he turned to face his brother. Wrong move. Raph had a large, playful smile plastered on his face that made Mikey uncomfortable.

"With Nightwatcher."

Mikey blushed even more at the mention of the vigilante he had concluded to have a _slight_ crush on. He shook his head(man , does he ever stop that?)and turned back to the sink.

Raph snorted and rolled his eyes, mentally reminding himself to give mikey a good smack once in a while.

_Nah…the guy needs a break, anyway…_

The older turtle smiled at his own thought, and left Mikey to finish his chore before Leo comes back and lectures him again.

A/N: I promise I will update soon…


End file.
